Episode 4996 (4th March 2001)
Plot Candice tells Sarah that she's her alibi that night for Darren Michaels when she's at Todd's house. Sarah doesn't agree with Candice having two boyfriends. Ken offers to take Adam to a local football match but Mike turns up with tickets to Manchester United v Leeds. Adam is confused but Ken tells him he can go with Mike. Curly is reluctant to leave Emma so soon after the inquest and has asked Alma to keep an eye on her. Vik tells Geena about Karen and Steve, and tells her that he isn't bothered about it. Emma agrees to have Norris's birthday party at her house. Deirdre has taped the football match for Ken to watch with Adam later but she still argues with Ken when he accuses her of running to Mike whenever he clicks his fingers. Sarah almost tells Todd about Darren, but can't actually bring herself to. Later Darren turns up looking for Candice and David tells Darren she is with Todd. Vik tells Steve he is welcome to Karen. Peter tells Ken he should do something about Mike so Ken decides he will move to Scotland. Todd and Candice's date is ruined when Darren turns up and tells Todd that Candice is a two-timer. Todd dumps Candice and throws her out. Cast Regular cast *Linda Baldwin - Jacqueline Pirie *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Sarah Platt - Tina O’Brien *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Vikram Desai - Chris Bisson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Adam Barlow - Iain De Caestecker *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Emma Watts - Angela Lonsdale *Karen Phillips - Suranne Jones *Sam Kingston - Scott Wright *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Alma Halliwell - Amanda Barrie *Edna Miller - Joan Kempson *Geena Gregory - Jennifer James *Bobbi Lewis - Naomi Russell *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton (Uncredited) Guest cast *Ryan Sykes - Matthew Dunster *Darren Michaels - Nicholas Zabel Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street Notes *In what is almost a unique occurrence for the programme, Bruno Langley as Todd Grimshaw acted in scenes in this episode where his character confronted Darren Michaels (played in this instance by Nicholas Zabel), a part that Langley had previously played in Episode 4868 on 4th August 2000. The only other known instance is in Episode 7419 (6th September 2010) where Linus Roache, playing Lawrence Cunningham, appears in scenes with Chris Gascoyne playing Peter Barlow, a character that Roache played irregularly in 1973 and 1975. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken makes a desperate decision, and Candice is caught red-handed. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,530,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2001 episodes